vidsfamilyhousefandomcom-20200214-history
AJ
AJ is a Vidmas7ers youngest brother. He is possibly one of the most perverted person evar. Probably reason why evo is like what she is. Personality This member of the Mas7er family is perhaps the most interesting one in terms of personality. While at times he can be a kind individual, he can also be brutal and bloodthirsty. His condition of being a werewolf does not help either, as when he loses his temper he will phase and most likely bite into his unfortunate victim. He's also a trained soldier, being a special experimental take on the Spartans. This also causes him to be callous at times. However, most of these traits are undermined by his extreme perversity, which caused Evo her problems, as well as being attracted to his niece, Kelly. However, his attraction to Kelly makes him wish to avoid her, as he does not want certain...things... to happen. Life Growing up as a member of the Mas7er family was not hard for AJ, as he fit right in with the family. He also had certain relations with evo during their childhood, the nature of which are unknown, but assumed to be horrible. Being the youngest brother, he was often avoiding the rest of the family, and commiting perverse crimes like stealing bras and panties. He was never charged with any crimes though, seeing as his charismatic nature won over people easily. He continued life like this until the age of 18. However, at the age of 18 he volunteered for the supposedly classified Spartan II project, even though he was well above the required age, however, the scientists gave him all the augments as well as additional ones to ensure his survival. This left him incapable of dying, as he would regenerate almost instantly or just be able to easily replace lost limbs. It also meant he was sent on the most dangerous missions, where he would witness all of his teammmates being slaughtered while he alone was able to continue, this left him scarred and somewhat emotionless. He also contracted lycanthropy soon after his augmentation, further increasing his powers. He continued life like this for years before hearing about his family and Vid's wedding, which led to him deciding he wanted to leave the line of service. He did so in a very interesting way, by killing his superiors and forcing the military to let go of him or they would suffer heavy losses. Upon his return, no one remembered him as their brother, due to the last time they saw him being when he was an average 18 year old, not the powerful supersoldier 22 year old. This didn't keep him from staying, and he spent his ti me amusing kelly while in his wolf form before she turned 15. Once she did, he found her to be attractive, and, deciding to not pursue it unless it was mutual, he made sure he behaved himself. Thus enters the current state of things with regards to AJ. However, his meaning of behaving himself is rather different from everyone else's...